Devaneios De Uma Flor
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Não há ninguém aqui enquanto a cidade dorme, e todas as lojas estão fechadas. Não ajuda, mas penso nas vezes que estive com você..." — SasuIno


**Sinopse:** "Não há ninguém aqui enquanto a cidade dorme, e todas as lojas estão fechadas. Não ajuda, mas penso nas vezes que estive com você..."

**Shipper:** Sasuke x Ino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas ele me deixa usar e abusar de seus personagens a vontade hihi

**N/A:** Jurava que já tinha postado essa história aqui, até assustei quando notei que não rs. Essa one shot foi de presente pra uma amiga do site Nyah! Fanfiction - XxSAYURIxX, que é super viciada nesse casalzinho fofo.

E antes de ler, uma pequena observação: A fic tem algumas frases em itálico/negrito mas não é uma song. São apenas trechos de várias músicas que fiquei com vontade de colocar huahuahua _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Devaneios de uma flor<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Não há ninguém aqui enquanto a cidade dorme<em>

_E todas as lojas estão fechadas_

_Não ajuda, mas penso nas vezes que estive com você_

* * *

><p>A noite estava chegando, o sol já se escondia por detrás das enormes estátuas dos Hokages. A maioria das lojas estava sendo fechada, as pessoas já estavam se dirigindo para suas respectivas casas. Todas menos uma.<p>

Na Floricultura Yamanaka, praticamente já não existia movimento no final do dia, e provavelmente se alguém adentrasse a loja naquela noite iria ser pego de surpresa ao ver uma loira kunoichi dançando atrás do balcão. Ao som de uma leve música clássica, a menina se remexia com elegância, dando pequenos passos enquanto fazia alguns delicados movimentos com as mãos. Aquela música de fato mudava o ambiente, trazia uma paz gratificante para o coração de Ino, fazendo-a se esquecer de todos os problemas.

De olhos fechados ela esboçava um pequeno, mas singelo sorriso ao lembrar-se dos pequenos momentos de felicidade que já haviam passado em sua vida. Nostálgica suspirava, sem parar uma vez sequer de dançar.

De repente uma imagem lhe veio à mente. A figura de um homem com semblante sério e frio.

Parou.

Súbita, olhou para o nada naquele cômodo. O sorriso havia desaparecido de seu rosto. A melodia ainda continuara calmamente como se nada houvesse acontecido, ao contrário do coração da moça, que começou a bater acelerado.

Ignorando completamente a música, Ino atravessou o balcão e, suspirando pensativa, delicadamente acariciou uma pequena rosa vermelha que estava dentro de um vasinho em cima de uma mesa.

- Já passaram três anos, Sasuke...

* * *

><p><em>Você deixou minha mente girando<em>

_Através dos dias sem você_

* * *

><p>- É estranho... Por causa do amor que sentia – e sinto até hoje – por você, muitas coisas aconteceram. Lembro-me bem da vez que Sakura desistiu de ser minha amiga e passou a me encarar como rival ao descobrir que também nutria um sentimento por você – Sorriu triste. Ela recordava bem do que Sakura havia dito naquela época: "<em>Ino-chan... Você gosta do Sasuke-kun, certo? Então nós somos rivais a partir de agora."<em> – Sabe... Confesso que fiquei com raiva quando ela disse aquilo, acho que sempre considerei Sakura como amiga, apesar de sermos "rivais no amor", como ela própria havia dito. E quando conheci o Sai alguns anos depois? Estranho, quieto, e até um pouco distante, além de brigar bastante com o Naruto. Na hora em que o vi me lembrei de você, Sasuke. Deve ser por isso que fiquei encantada com ele, pois toda hora que olhava para Sai eu via o seu rosto lá.

* * *

><p><em>As noites estão ficando longas<em>

_E eu não consigo pensar em nada, exceto você_

* * *

><p>- Mas sem dúvidas... O pior foi saber que Konoha estava atrás da Akatsuki, portanto, atrás de você, querendo se livrar de uma vez por todas de você, Sasuke. - Seu coração de repente ficou apertado e uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua face. Ela se lembrava bem daquele dia. Kiba havia até brigado com a loira por agir de maneira tão fraca, chorando na frente de todos ao saber da trágica noticia - Mas chega disto, tenho de ir embora – Despertando de seus devaneios, a menina levantou, secando o rosto com a palma da mão. Desligou a música, esquecida no fundo da loja. Já estava para sair da floricultura quando virou novamente e lançou um olhar para as delicadas rosas vermelhas.<p>

- Eu só peço uma coisa: Por favor, não morra Sasuke. Eu não iria suportar a dor em meu coração ao saber que você estaria morto – Murmurou, abrindo um sorriso pequeno e triste para logo apagar as luzes e tomar o rumo de casa.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Deus, a única coisa que peço a você é<em>

_Que cuide dele enquanto eu não estiver por perto_

* * *

><p>É cedo, os poucos raios de Sol começavam a surgir no céu quando o despertador tocou. Mais um dia de trabalho. Ino havia combinado com seu time, quer dizer, somente com Chouji de se encontrarem logo pelo inicio da manhã para treinarem um pouco. Shikamaru alegara não poder ir, já que tinha de cumprir seu trabalho como guia da Temari de Suna nessa época do Chunnin Shiken.<p>

Preguiçosamente a kunoichi sentara em sua cama, desligando o irritante despertador. Porém havia algo estranho no ar. Alguém esteve ali, ela sentia isso, só não sabia dizer quem. Foi quando, ao olhar para o lado esquerdo de sua cama estava uma flor. Uma rosa vermelha. Não havia um cartão, nada! Somente aquela simples rosa. Uma pontada de esperança e felicidade invadiu o coração da garota. Ela não precisava de cartões, sabia quem tinha deixado á flor ao lado dela.

Um pouco distante da casa dos Yamanaka, um certo Uchiha esboçava um raro, pequeno, mas verdadeiro sorriso.

Tinha permanecido escondido toda a noite, observando seus passos, e como ela se divertia dançando, vê-la suspirar de saudade quando parou sua dança, suspiros que ele entendia muito bem, despertando em si seus mais sinceros sentimentos, que estavam ocultos todo esse tempo. Aproveitou seu sono profundo para entregar-lhe aquela rosa, que era delicada e doce, delicada como sua pele e doce como seu perfume. Rosa esta que agora Ino segurava entre seus dedos, deixando claro o quanto se sentia feliz através de seus olhos azuis que brilharam em contraste com a claridade do Sol que entrava pela janela.

* * *

><p><em>Sem compromissos<em>

_Sem beijos cujo gosto me levam a você_

_Apenas a esperança de uma segunda chance_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Reviews são sempre bem vindos, obrigada :D


End file.
